


Lather, Screw, Rinse, Repeat

by Blackkitten23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23
Summary: When Shino and Naruto stop at a bathhouse to relax Shino tries to explain proper hot spring etiquette, but Naruto decides to show the bug ninja an extra step …





	Lather, Screw, Rinse, Repeat

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Warnings - sexual content, language**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: M/M - seme Naruto x Shino**

XXXXXXXXXX

Shino sighed as Naruto raced into the lobby of the hotel “Naruto wait up. We can find another place that’s cheaper” he said as he eyed the small, but clearly fancy old Japanese temple that was turned into a hotel upon discovering the vast natural healing hot springs that drew tourists from all around.

“but this place has a bathhouse! Come on, lets go relax in a hot spring” the blonde grinned as he pulled the insect user into the modest hotel.

“well … it seems pretty empty” Shino muttered behind his collar kind of curious as to why this beautiful place had no one else there.

The insect user never liked places like these. Not because he hated hot springs. He actually loved hot springs, but not public ones. Being naked and seeing those looks from people when his insects react to water or just come out to flutter around just wasn’t something he liked. Those disgusted looks hurt a lot …

“why does that matter? Do you not want to share a room?” the blonde asked feigning ignorance on the issue.

“you know why” Shino said solemnly, but his heart skipped a beat when the blonde took his hand in his larger tan one.

“I don’t care what people think and neither should you” Naruto said sincerely as he leaned over and kissed the bug ninja on the lips “besides I already reserved our room”

“wait what?! When did you do that?” Shino gasped stunned that he let Naruto do something this extravagant under his nose.

“oh, well when we agreed to stop here before heading home I sent a clone ahead to arrange everything. Don’t worry so much. Besides Jiraiya is footing the bill as a gift for us anyway so lets enjoy it” Naruto grinned and guided the blushing Aburame to the counter to check in “Uzumaki party here to check in”

“of course sirs. The suite is prepared just as you asked. Would you like to bathe and change first?” the clerk asked.

“yes we would!” Naruto exclaimed excitedly and they followed the clerk to the bathhouse dressing room where he pointed out the hotel yukatas that were hung up for them to use before leaving them alone “damn the water looks nice” he said as he undressed.

Shino relaxed as he noticed no one else’s clothes were on the shelves so he undressed too though it was at a more sedate pace than the blonde who just flung his clothes haphazardly on the shelf “Naruto get back and fold your clothes. It’s not polite to leave them like that and we have to wash off first before going in the hot spring”

A very naked Naruto turned around and pouted “do I have to? No one else is here” He asked and sighed in defeat as Shino gave him a sharp look, which seemed harsher when the brown eyes weren’t covered by the sunglasses “fine” he grumbled as he walked back to his clothes where he started folding each one. He was almost finished, but then Shino walked by in all his naked glory and all of Naruto’s focus went out the window. The blonde kept his eyes on Shino’s ass even as the insect user sat on the small stool to shower and quickly abandoned the clothes to join the other naked ninja.

“did you finish?” Shino asked and heard a hum from Naruto who sat down on the stool next to him and assumed that meant yes, but really the blonde wasn’t listening “good now we clean thoroughly. It’s only proper etiquette you know”  
Naruto licked his lips as he watched the lucky bubbles cling to Shino’s smooth pale skin as the insect user worked up a good lather in his attempt to be thorough “you’re missing a spot” he said ignoring the insects scuttling out of Shino’s body to get away before the inevitable drenching of water.

Shino twitched “where?”

“your back. I’ll help” Naruto offered as he moved his stool behind Shino’s.

“o-ok” Shino blushed a little at having Naruto so close, but he relaxed as Naruto used the soap to massage his back with the soapy cloth. Perhaps a bit too relaxed for he let a little mewl escape from between his lips and that’s when things changed. Naruto paused only for a split second before moving lower down the pale back and then sliding quickly around Shino’s hip to wash the insect users crotch “Naruto ah not here! What ngh if someone-ah” Shino moaned as the cloth went over his cock and each of his balls several times gently. Each motion of that cloth teasing his crotch made his cock harden even more, but wen he tried to move away Naruto shifted closer and pressed his chest to Shino’s back as he wrapped his free arm firmly around the inset user’s torso so he couldn’t move away.

“no one’s coming” Naruto whispered huskily as he kissed Shino’s neck. He tossed the soapy cloth aside and wrapped his fingers around the cock, which was slick from soap and pre cum, to start stroking it.

“N-Naruto weahh hah can’thahhh h-here ahh!” Shino pressed out between his moans, but with each stroke of his cock his mind melted even more. When Naruto used his free hand to tweak the insect user’s nipples Shino gave up fighting and melted into those tan hands.

Naruto felt his hard cock twitch at the sight of the horny bug user “you’re quite filthy aren’t you Shino” he said huskily as he moved forward and guided Shino onto all fours before he basically kicked the stools out of the way, but he kept Shino squirming since his hands only paused in their teasing for a moment “right here” he purred and released the nipple he was playing with to caress the puckered entrance.

Shino whined as the hand on his cock stopped stroking to teasingly brush the slit of his cock’s head. It was that action combined with the cruel fingertip brushing his twitching needy hole that made the bug user snap “Y-Yes I’m filthy! Please clean there!” he nearly screamed as he tried to buck his hips back to get that finger inside him.

“how deep should I go?” Naruto asked with a gentle nip at a pale shoulder of the ninja who was shivering with need under him.

“as deep as you can! Use your big cock!” Shino pleaded desperately and nearly cried when he felt the tip of his lover’s cock simply poked his entrance. When the bug user felt the big cock fill him to the brink and brushed that sweet spot deep inside his hot clenching channel he nearly came right there “oh fuck oh fuck ahhh ahh hah yes Naruto! More!”

“damn your ass is hugging my cock” Naruto groaned as Shino’s channel tightened as he changed to pumping the bug user’s cock in time with his thrusts.

”I love it! Fuck me clean! Ahh ahhh hah nghh hahhh cummming cumming cumming!“ Shino’s eyes rolled back as his released slammed into him and he poured his seed all over the floor. He mewled as he felt Naruto’s hot cum fill him up.

After they as they basked in their afterglow together for a moment Naruto reluctantly broke away to grab a bucket filled with water to rinse off the cum before carrying the bug ninja into the hot steaming water of the hot spring “I love you Shino” he said as he held Shino close as they soaked in the hot spring.

“I love you Naruto” Shino mewled still flushed and dazed though despite his hazy mind he realized something “you reserved the entire hotel didn’t you”

“yeah … I wanted you to relax for once” the blonde admitted.

“thank you” Shino said and nuzzled the blonde’s neck affectionately “is Jiraiya really paying for all this?”

“after all those years he took my wallet to pay for his brothels he racked up a hefty debt so he’s finally paying it off. This hotel was only half his debt repaid” Naruto said as he kissed his lover’s head.

Shino hummed not really caring about anything besides cuddling with Naruto, but after his mind cleared a little he became curious “does Jiraiya know he’s paying off his debts?” he asked after all it was strange for the toad sage to suddenly care about paying back anyone even Naruto.

“he will when he sees his bank accounts” Naruto smirked and in the messy pile of the blonde’s clothes in the dressing room you could see Jiraiya’s kidnapped wallet peaking out of the pocket of the orange pants.

Shino didn’t care really and they used every minute they had together to the fullest … at Jiraiya’s expense …


End file.
